Dynamancer Compulsions
2nd Level Compulsions Freak Out The creature is compelled to take a double move at some point during the duration of this compulsion. Until the creature takes a double move, it is shaken. On the last round of this compulsion, if the creature has not done so already, the creature must take a double move action. Taking a double move action before the final round ends the compulsion prematurely. If the creature is already shaken this improves to one higher condition of fear. Get Funky The creature busts a move, giving a jaunty strut or blasting out a perfect pose. This consumes the creature’s standard action while they are getting funky. Upon performing the pose this compulsion ends. Live Loud The creature can only speak or communicate in an excessively loud and noticeable fashion. Creatures who are living loud cannot use Stealth. 6th Level Compulsions Call Out The creature in question becomes enraged and can think only of smashing the face of the dynamancer over and over and over. On its next turn, the creature is compelled to take an overtly hostile action towards the dynamancer and cause as much damage to him as possible. This includes expending resources, cutting off the nose to spite the face, and going all out to punish the dynamancer. Ultimately, the way in which the compelled character causes harm to the dynamancer is up to their player but they are encouraged to do so in a brash way. Feel The Love The compelled creature falls madly and hopelessly in love with the first creature it sees for a number of rounds equal to the dynamancer’s Charisma modifier if they fail a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 dynamancer level + Charisma modifier). Determine this randomly from amongst the creatures within line of sight. The compelled creature treats its new paramour as if it had the helpful attitude (see the Diplomacy section in Chapter 4 of the Pathfinder Core Rulebook for more information). This love need not be romantic love. At the controlling player’s (or GMs) discretion the compelled creature may feel platonic love, deep admiration, sycophantic devotion, or even poetic romantic inclination towards their target. Any overtly hostile actions from the target of compelled creature’s infatuation ends this effect prematurely. Rough Night The creature is confused for the duration of this compulsion unless they drink a strong alcoholic beverage (hair of the dog) or are cleansed by something that would cure poison. Creatures immune to poison or disease are immune to this compulsion. Show Off The compelled creature must use their move action to attempt to make Acrobatics checks solely for the sake of showing off. This might cause a character wearing full plate to attempt to do a backflip off a wall, an old and frail wizard to attempt a one-handed hand-stand, or a lich to try to pull of a double back handspring. The DC of the Acrobatics check must be at least 20. 12th Level Compulsions Crash The creature falls asleep for the duration of this compulsion as if crashing after a sick party. Hyperactive The creature is compelled to act in a jittery, overly-excited, spasmodic, juvenile, chatty, and embarrassing fashion. He is treated as if he was under the effects of haste for the duration of this compulsion but can take no action that do any of the following things: cause harm to another creature (directly or indirectly), benefit an ally (hand a potion to them, cast a spell to aid them), or anything other than revel in their own mirth. This normally entails the compelled creature running around, leaping and flailing (as if to try to dance but being unable to decide in what fashion), while chatting loudly about inane things that no one really cares about. They might talk to an enemy fighter about this time they went to the market when they were three years old and saw this dog with mange, share a recipe with a ghast in excruciating detail, or just talk to the room in general about this really cool (out of context) part in a book they once read. If an enemy acts hostile towards a hyperactive creature the effect ends prematurely (as does the benefits of haste). Respect The creature is filled with a deep-seated respect for the dynamancer and will cause no harm to him nor will the compelled creature allow harm to come to the dynamancer for the duration of this effect. This includes things like attempting to use Intimidate or Diplomacy to stop their allies from attacking the dynamancer, throwing themselves on their allies to stop such an attack (though they are not compelled to hurt their allies), and even standing in front of the dynamancer with arms outstretched while saying cliche lines like “You’ll have to go through me to get to him!” . 18th Level Compulsions Flip Out The compelled creature views all allies as enemies and vice versa for the duration of the effect. Each round he receives a new save against the compulsion. This compulsion ends prematurely if one of the dynamancer’s allies takes hostile actions towards the compelled creature. Peace And Love The compelled creature drops all implements that denote any sort of hostile intent (weapons, components, holy symbols, etc) and attempts to convince everyone to just stop fighting. This typically results in the creature making Diplomacy checks against allies and enemies alike to try to bring the conflict to a close in a peaceful fashion. This effect does not end if hostile actions are taken against the compelled creature.